


The Misadventures of Maripili

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, F/F, Gen, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who got into scary and surreal misadventures.





	1. Chapter 1

[Miracle City Cemetery, Nightfall]

A little girl with black hair and tan skin was singing Wake Up by Humanwine as she was riding her bike to Miracle City Cemetery.

Maripili parked her bike with the rest near the entrance of the cemetery.  
she was staring at the amber glow emitting from the graveyard.

She got out of the bike.

Maripili entered the cemetery.  
the girl was in awe at all the lit candles that surrounded all the individual graves.

Maripili was wearing a pink dress

It was at this point Maripili finally reached the grave of Alfonso and Beatriz Ruiz.

Maripili then knelt down, hung up a picture of her beloved parents, and began placing the unlit candles along the tombstone.

She then knelt down, and began lighting the candles one-by-one.

Maripili then began placing marigolds around the grave and the lit candles.

Maripili waited for a response..But, predictably was met with only 'dead silence.'

"Wake up wake up Don't swallow the pill?" Maripili's ears perked upon hearing voices. "Dad Mom!?"

"WAKE UP WAKE UP! YOUR FEAR WILL KILL" Maripili jumped upon realizing that voices were behind her.

turning around, she was met with ghosts.

"The thieves are crawling through the night They're here to twist your thoughts and sight  
Wake up Wake up They're by your bed They're flipping their lies up into the air While they tilt Your head"

"Guys you better stop singing that song!, it's so annoying like Pink elephants on parade!."

"Wake up wake up Don't swallow the pill  
Wake up wake up Your fear will kill  
The thieves are crawling through the night  
They're here to twist your thoughts and sight Wake up Wake up They're in your head  
Unless we open our eyes tonight Well end up dead What's so safe about war at large?  
And how 'bout the way they put them in charge? The large in charge will run the earth dry Denying the choices of you and I  
Wake up!"

Maripili was running to the mausoleum and panting.

"aww..How ADORABLE." spoke a female voice, suddenly.

Maripili quickly turned to see a girl dressed in Policia trooper uniform,  
that resembled Manny's friend, Frida Suarez.

"The Rivera's kid's new friend is hanging with scary ghosts." said Nikita Suarez. "Scandalous."

"HEY, I'll have you know that the Velazquez Family living in a spooky mansion that is frequently haunted by -"

"Creepy families are creepy." said Nikita. "So, what are you doing here, Maripilar??"  
asked Nikita, who said "Maripilar" with a bit more disdain in her voice than intended.

"I'm..visiting my parents' graves."

 

Nikita Suarez began to snicker, before finally laughing in a way that made Maripili feel offended.

 

"What??"

" Maripilar Maripilar Maripilar"..." began Nikita Suarez,"The Velazquez family are scary people that scare people who say bad  
things.."

continued Nikita Suarez. "Expect..for an little girl such as yourself."

Maripili said "Nikita The Velazquez family are scary yet friendly people!"

Nikita giggled. " Now if you'll excuse me i better get to class

Maripili and Nikita Suarez heard a thunder crash

A zombie with tattered clothes rises from his coffin which scares Nikita and Maripili

" Aaaaah" screamed Nikita "ZOMBIE!? 

Maripili sighs and said "What now Nikita you're scared of calling your parents''

" No you don't understand,There's a zombie who wants to eat my brain?!" 

Maripili face-palmed " Nikita you're a spoiled brat who's been bullying your little sister with your sister  
during police cadet training''

" What are you talking about,i don't have for....."

Zombies rises from their graves which scares Nikita

Maripili said "Now you better apologize for what you did

" Yes Yes Frida and everyone i'm sorry for treating you like dirt Please forgive me!? 

Maripili said " Well i think you learned your lesson."


	2. Scary equals Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback reveals how Juanjo make friends with ghosts and strange creatures.

"Hey Maripili you wanna help me invite everyone to an audition."

"Why should I, Juanjo?" The nervous man leaned in to the child. In the playground of Miracle City stood a young adult and a toddler. Juanjo looked vaguely like a young Vice Principal Chakal. Maripili looked vaguely like a young Beatriz Ruiz, sans bob-cut hair.

"Because I'm here to make friends, and if i don't,the cool kids will make fun of me!?."

Maripili put a hand to her chin in thought. "You raise a good point."

After Juanjo invites the cool kids to audition.

Then Maripili finds Malinche the ghost of an abused woman, where she is humming a creepy lullaby.

"Peek a boo!" Maripili turned to see… Carmela Suarez? But, no, this girl had tan skin, and black hair, wore a black dress with a peter pan collar, black Mary Jane shoes, and a cloche hat. This was a different Suarez. A creepier Suarez. Maripili gulped.

"H-hey what's your name."

"Malinche what's yours."

''Maripili''

"Everyone's afraid of me because i performing scary magic tricks for children"

"Wow Malinche i feel sorry,but you wanna audition."

"I don't know if i gonna audition,but what the heck."

Juanjo tracks down Socorro, an teenage girl in Guro Lolita clothing, however, Socorro is trying to cheer a crying baby up. Juanjo then snaps at Socorro and tells Babies are cute and she abandons making babies cry, she then accepts a flyer.

Juanjo then encounters Julio who had supernatural powers due to being a ghost, when Juanjo asks for him to join him he says he will join him for lunch, but the flyer clearly says NO LUNCH on it.


	3. Juanjo becomes Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback reveals how Juanjo changed from a nervous wreck to short-tempered and scary man.

"I STILL can't believe you're getting mad at Malinche for scaring you!"

"I know - neither can I! And these guys drive me crazy!"

'' Let me guess you came from a creepy family who lived in a old mansion which is haunted by ghosts of the family members.

"Suuuuuuuuuure you don't. Hey, we're home."

"Uh-oh!" Maripili scared.The familiarly sinister figures opened the door.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Velazquez."

"Mami Papi!" Juanjo rushed forward to give his parents an exuberant hug. Pablo Velazquez gave a small "oof" while Maripili nervously chuckled.

"Ah, Juanjo, mi hijo, just the girl I wanted to see. Maripili, so nice to see you, come in, enjoy the party." Pablo gestured to inside the mansion, which was decorated lavishly with banners, confetti, and balloons - much like Maripili's mom's party, only more so. Maripili turned to look at her best friend, unimpressed.

"…Seriously? This is what you call 'normal and unscary'?"

The ghosts of family members gave Juanjo a makeover like changing his clothes and hairstyle.

'' Aaaaah, what did you do to me'' yelled Juanjo


	4. The Misadventures of Maripili Theme Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this maybe too disturbing for kids

A little girl named Maripili enters a cemetery and opens a portal which pulls her into a surreal world where she meet strange characters.

Maripili survive the night with zombies, ghosts, strange creatures by dancing to a song.

But, Maripili saws a grumpy man dancing

And they stop dancing and started chasing Maripili.

“AYEEE THE ZOMBIES GOT ME!” Maripili screamed in terror. 

Maripili going on a scary roller coaster ride and sighed in relief.

The song ended with Maripili going home,but ghosts join in.


End file.
